Gripper
GrippersMetroid: Other M Premiere EditionNintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M, also known as mobile flytrapsMetroid.com, are small animals that resemble Venus flytraps and appear in Metroid: Other M. Description Although Grippers possess a great many plant-like characteristics, concept art reveals that the creatures are in fact merely bird-like animals mimicking plants.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database It is unknown, however, if the resemblance is purely camouflage or if deeper aspects of the Gripper's physiology are shared with the plant kingdom. They appear to be a form of ambush predator, lying immobile in well-traveled areas of the BOTTLE SHIP's Biosphere disguised as harmless plants, hiding just below the surface of soil, or occasionally roaming above ground in active search of prey. When not fighting Samus, the Grippers can be seen feeding on Reos. Said Reos will often swarm around the Grippers in large groups, seemingly unconcerned by the larger creatures' consumption of their fellows. When Samus approaches, they will dislodge themselves and attempt to eat her, hopping about by means of two wide, leaf-like "wings" or quickly tunneling into the ground to attack from beneath. If they are successful in ensnaring Samus, they will rapidly drain her energy though she can use a Bomb to break their grip. When active they are vulnerable to all weapons, but when in their "resting" state they are completely invincible. Variations Concept art for the Gripper states that it has many variations and subspecies. However, only one other variation is observed on the BOTTLE SHIP. Poison Grippers are smaller, purple-colored Grippers that make no effort to conceal themselves and are considerably weaker than their brethren. This subspecies is considerably more mobile and will pursue Samus for longer. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Grippers are flower-like, plant-type enemies with a mean bite. If they bite you, you'll take a lot of damage, but they can be avoided by entering Morph Ball mode. The Poison Gripper is in the same series." Trivia *Since both enemies are based on Venus flytraps, Grippers also resemble Bryyo leaves. *Throughout the Biosphere, inanimate flytrap-like plants appear that strongly resemble Grippers, and are often found in rooms with live specimens, such as the long dirt tunnel. Whether the flytraps are related to Grippers in some way is unknown. *The Gripper's tactic of tunneling below its target is also employed by the similarly-named Griptians and Mighty Griptians. :*Interestingly, both regular and Mighty Griptians also appear to possess leaf-like appendages similar to the Gripper's. *There is a glitch where if a Power Bomb is deployed right before the Gripper eats Samus, the Gripper remains unaffected and continues consuming Samus as if nothing happened. *The Gripper's plant-like physiology is shared by another creature unique to the BOTTLE SHIP, the Groganch. *Grippers are similar to Samus Eaters from Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, in that they are both carnivorous plants that entrap prey, specifically Samus, within a large flower-like mouth. Gallery File:Gripper.jpg|Gallery Mode art. ULF 18 MOM.jpg|Samus shooting at a Gripper File:ULF 18.jpg|Samus fighting a Gripper. File:Plants.jpg|Similar, inanimate plants. JP Other M Guide 158.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 158 References es:Gripper ru:Мухоловка Category:Species Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Predators Category:Deceptive